A Diabolik Love
by JennAizawa
Summary: Aquella carta era el principio de todo. Las chicas enviadas por su padre, definitivamente cambiarían la vida de los hermanos Sakamaki. Nadie dijo que sería fácil de aceptar, pero al final todo valdrá la pena. CCxOC. Advertencias adentro. [CAPÍTULO 2 SUBIDO]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de 'Diabolik Lovers' mencionados en este fanfic no son propiedad mía, sino de "Reject". Únicamente me pertenecen los 'Original Character' que aparecerán en esta historia.**

**Advertencias:**** Personajes OC, parejas CCxOC. Posible OoC en algunos personajes a lo largo de la historia y tal vez vocabulario vulgar **

* * *

**_Diabolik Love._**

_Prólogo._

El joven de cabello negro y ojos morados, permanecía en su oficina de pie junto a la ventana. Sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente, sostenían aquella carta escrita por su padre. Muy pocas veces recibían cartas de él, y cuando lo hacían, eran informados de que tendrían una nueva novia como sacrificio. Pero esta era diferente.

En esta le informaba de algo realmente sorprendente, aunque no sabía si de buena o mala manera, puesto que él ya se imaginaba que aquello sucedería pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. Lo que si tenía seguro, era que sería de disgusto para sus otros hermanos, enterarse de aquella noticia.

Decidió salir de aquella habitación y bajar a la primera planta, donde posiblemente encontraría a sus hermanos. Y así fue. Kanato se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar junto con, a su parecer, el inapropiado osito de peluche 'Teddy', degustando unos cuantos dulces. Ayato estaba sentado viendo a la nada, mientras pasaba su mano derecha lentamente por su mentón, al parecer pensando. Raito, quien era extraño ver por ahí, estaba sentado leyendo una revista que no se preocupó en saber cuál era. Shuu, por supuesto, estaba recostado en uno de los sillones grandes, 'durmiendo' despreocupadamente. Subaru, quien acababa de aparecer, se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al de lentes, excepto el mayor de los hermanos, esperando que diera la nueva noticia.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Ayato, desesperado por saber quién sería el nuevo sacrificio y su nueva fuente de alimento.

–No habrá ninguna novia.– Reiji suspiró pesadamente, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Aquello sería difícil. –Vendrán seis chicas.

–¡Ah! ¡Una para cada uno! –Dijo el chico del sombreo con una sonrisa ladeada

–En teoría, sí. Pero no son sacrificios.

Los demás chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué rayos quería decir Reiji? Si no eran novias, no podrían ser otra cosa. Raito ya no sonreía, sino que lo miraba confundido. Kanato abrazaba a su Teddy fuertemente, intrigado, y los tres restantes miraban a su hermano con recelo. Reiji, para dejar las cosa más claras, decidió leer la carta enviada por su padre en voz alta. Así que abrió el sobre, sacó aquel pedazo de papel y leyó.

Al terminar de leer, levantó la vista de aquel papel y observó a sus hermanos. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, incluso Shuu llegó a sentarse para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su hermano. ¿Como es que a su padre se le ocurrió semejante cosa? Simplemente no lo podían creer.

–Como ven, esa es la voluntad de nuestro padre. Así que no se les ocurra protestar, porque no podemos hacer nada.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su oficina. Ya se imaginaba el problema que causaría todo esto.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el prólogo. Ojalá les guste, pués una amiga y yo estamos escribiendo este fic juntas *w* , y porfa dejen REVIEWS diciendo que les pareció ;3**

**Bye!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Conociendo

**Capítulo 1.**

_Conociendo_

Llovía como nunca. A pesar de estar en medio verano el día había comenzado nublado y frío, terminando en lo que era ahora: Una escandalosa tormenta. Las ramas de los arboles eran azotadas por el fuerte viento, causando que unas cuantas hojas se desprendieran de ellas.

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, pasaba por aquel camino sosteniendo su sombrilla para resguardarse de la lluvia a cómo podía, aunque le parecía bastante inútil. Sus botas negras pisaban uno que otro charco del que no se percataba haciendo que gotas salieran disparadas en todas direcciones. Llevaba una maleta con un poco de ropa, ya que se dirigía a la casa de la familia Sakamaki. No sabía por qué a sus padres se les ocurrió mandarla con aquella familia, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno, puesto que fue demasiado… repentino.

Al llegar frente aquel portón negro, se llevó la gran sorpresa de encontrarse con cinco chicas más, que cargaban con una maleta, al igual que ella. De algún lugar le parecían conocidas, pero no lograba recordar donde las había visto. Al parecer todas estaban ahí para visitar aquella casa, que más que casa parecía mansión.

Todas se miraron entre ellas, para luego dirigirse en grupo hacia la casa. Pasaron aquella fuente, y llegaron a la entrada. La morena estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero fue abierta justo antes de sus nudillos tocaran la oscura madera. Todas levantaron sus miradas, esperando recibidas por alguien, pero no se encontraron con nada más que un oscuro espacio vacío. De nuevo se dirigieron miradas entre ellas, como preguntándose qué rayos era todo eso, pero nadie tenía la respuesta. Una a una fueron entrando tras cerras sus sombrillas, primero la pelinegra seguida de todas las demás.

–Uh… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó no muy convencida una de ellas. Su cabello era liso y largo, llegándole casi a la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color café claro y no era muy alta.

–Qué extraño…–Murmuró otra de las chicas, mientras dirigía una mirada a la que se encontraba a su lado.

La primera tenía el cabello castaño, liso y corto, pasando un poco los hombros, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y transmitían ligeramente frialdad. La otra chica, era de cabello igual castaño, solo que ligeramente ondulado y de un largo normal, sus ojos eran igualmente negros, solo que estos transmitían calor y seguridad.

–Bienvenidas. –Escucharon una voz masculina y seria. Un chico alto se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, donde las chicas podrían jurar, no se encontraba antes. –Por favor, síganme. –Dijo dando media vuelta. Estaban a punto de tomar sus maletas, pero fueron interrumpidas por el chico. –Por favor, déjenlas ahí. El servicio las llevará a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El joven de lentes las guio hasta una amplia pero acogedora sala de estar, donde les invitó a que tomaran asiento, mientras él iba a avisar a los demás. Obedeciendo, las seis se sentaron introduciéndose en un incómodo silencio, que fue roto por otra voz unos minutos después.

–Ah, así que son ustedes. – Dijo un chico con un sombrero, el cual tapaba parte de su cara permitiendo ver únicamente una sonrisa de medio lado seductora, sentado en uno de los sillones libres. Cuando levantó la mirada, las chicas pudieron observar los hermosos ojos verdes de aquel chico y le observaron atentamente. –Mmm… Otou-san tiene buen gusto. –Decía con voz melosa.

–Son muy bonitas, ¿No crees, Teddy?

Todas voltearon a ver al chico detrás de ellas. Este tenía el pelo color violeta, igual que sus ojos, que eran adornados por unas oscuras sombras debajo de ellos, como si no pudiera dormir bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Sostenía entre sus brazos un osito de peluche, que tenía un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

–Tsk… Ya cállate. –El chico estaba acostado en otro de los sillones grandes, con un brazo sobre su frente y sus ojos cerrados.

–Por favor, compórtense aunque sea solo por hoy. –La voz del chico que las recibió llegó sus oídos. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta y era acompañado por otro chico.

Este tenía el cabello de un intenso color rojo y sus ojos eran verdes, similares a los del chico del sombrero. De repente dejaron de ver al pelirrojo para encontrarlo frente a ellas, apareciendo de la nada, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

–Bien, ahora rendirán tributo a Ore-sama– Las seis miraron al pelirrojo con el mismo pensamiento de "¿Y este que se cree?"

–No seas molesto. –Otra voz se escuchó.– Ore-sama esto, Ore-sama lo otro. Ya deja de llamarte así, idiota.

–¡Muéstrate y enfréntame! –Gritó molesto el pelirrojo. –¡Vamos!

–Aquí estoy–Estaba apoyado una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados Su cabello era rosa pálido y sus ojos rojos, cómo los del chico de lentes.

–Nosotros somos los hermanos Sakamaki. –Habló el último mencionado.— Shuu, el mayor. –Señalo al rubio recostado en el sillón. –Yo, Reiji. Los trillizos, –Señaló al chico del sombrero, el del osito y al pelirrojo – Kanato, Ayato y Raito. Y por último, el menor, Subaru.

–Mucho gusto–Dijeron las seis al mismo tiempo, unas sonriendo y otras no.

–Yo soy Tanoshi Kenei. –La chica de ojos grises y cabello negro miraba atentamente a todos esos chicos. Realmente era sospechoso que sus padres la mandaran a aquella casa y tan de repente. Apenas una semana antes le dieron la noticia y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos… Dejó tantas cosas atrás…

–Shiraoka Dayai– Dijo la chica de ojos negros que transmitían frialdad. Ella también empezaba a sospechar las razones por las que estaba ahí. Además de la actitud de aquellos chicos, no le daban confianza.

–Y yo soy su hermana, Maya–Dijo la otra castaña con una sonrisa. A pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, sabía que algo estaba mal. Todo aquello era tan repentino…

–Takusama Meiku. –Dijo esta vez la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios y parecía que miraba a la nada.

–Aoyama Dari– La de cabello azul miraba a las demás chicas intrigada. Todos aquellos nombres los conocía perfectamente, así que sonreía. Cuando se percató que todos miraban a la chica sentada a su lado habló– Ah, y ella es mi hermana Yaiko. No le gusta hablar mucho.

Su cabello era color castaño oscuro y tenía las puntas de color rojo vino, y sus ojos color miel, que eran iguales a los de su hermana, parecían curiosos por saber más de aquellos chicos. En ese momento, las seis miraron a los chicos atentamente, como si los estuvieran estudiando minuciosamente.

–Eh, ¿qué tanto miran? –Preguntó al cabo de un momento Ayato.

–Nada –Respondieron al mismo tiempo, haciéndose las inocentes, pero no habían apartado la mirada de ellos ni un segundo y ahora sonreían satisfactoriamente, cómo si ya tuvieran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

–Bien…–Carraspeó Reiji– Si hacen el favor de seguirme, les indicaré cuáles son sus habitaciones.

Asintiendo, todas se levantaron y, dirigiendo una última mirada a los demás chicos, siguieron a Reiji hasta sus habitaciones. Caminaron hasta el recibidor y luego subieron las escaleras, para luego doblar hacia un largo pasillo. De vez en cuando pasaban por una ventana y podían observar el jardín de rosas que, si no fuera por la tormenta, se vería hermoso desde ahí. En el camino, el de cabellos grises les indicaba cuáles eran las habitaciones de sus hermanos y les mostró cómo llegar a su oficina. Aunque a todas les quedó muy claro que no le gustaría recibir visitas ahí, puesto que su tono había sido casi severo cuando mencionó donde estaba. Aquel pasillo era oscuro y silencioso, como parecía serlo toda la casa. En un momento dado, giraron hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraban distribuidas ocho puertas.

–Cada puerta tiene el nombre de cada una, ahí se encuentran sus respectivas maletas. —Indicó el pelinegro– Al final del pasillo hay dos baños, los cuales compartirán, por supuesto. Por favor, pónganse cómodas y vístanse adecuadamente para la cena, que se estará sirviendo alrededor de las ocho. –Y terminando de decir eso, se fue.

Cada una caminó hasta su puerta. Las puertas a la derecha le pertenecían a Dayai, Kenei y Dari, respectivamente. A la izquierda eran las de Maya, Yaiko y Meiku. Las paredes de cada habitación estaban pintadas de un suave color rosa, tenían una cama matrimonial con bases de madera y sus sábanas eran de seda blanca. Frente a la cama, había un armario de madera tallada y junto a ella una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima. También había un balcón cruzando la habitación, que daba una vista al bosque que rodeaba la casa más allá del jardín.

* * *

**Ahí el primer cap. Ojalá lo disfruten :)**

**Y Gracias por sus comentarios! Son muy alentadores ;3**


	3. Capítulo 2: La cena

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

_La cena._

A las ocho en punto ya estaban cada una fuera de la habitación.

La sorpresa que se había dado Meiku al encontrar el armario del cuarto lleno de ropa, había sido grande. Vestidos, faldas, blusas, incluso el uniforme de su nuevo instituto, todo eso de la talla correcta y de los colores correctos. Además de que era justamente lo ella compraría.

–¿Ustedes también tienen el armario lleno de ropa a su gusto? –Preguntó la rubia después de observar a las demás, quienes asintieron

–Da un poco de miedo, ¿no creen? –Dari miraba el vestido que traía puesto sorprendida y a la vez asustada. Era café, sin mangas, ceñido a la cintura para luego caer en cascada hasta las rodillas. Lo había visto unas semanas antes en una tienda y desde entonces ha querido comprarlo, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo.

–Sí, asusta bastante. –Maya traía un vestido negro, manga larga, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le quedaba perfecto.

–Bueno – Suspiró Kenei– será mejor que bajemos, chicas. No hay que hacerlos esperar. –Les guiñó un ojo divertida y caminó por donde las había traído Reiji. Todas asintieron y la siguieron, estaban conscientes que esos chicos no eran normales.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, encontraron a los hermanos de pie en el vestíbulo esperándolas. Todos traían traje negro, con una corbata rojo escarlata, cada quien con su estilo al anudarla. No se sorprendieron cuando empezaron a caminar sin siquiera mirarlas, ignorándolas por completo, así que la seis no podían hacer más que seguirlos.

Llegaron a una habitación amplia, ocupada por una mesa grande donde se encontraban diferentes tipos de platillos. Las chicas miraban todo aquel banquete sorprendidas; se veía delicioso. Los hermanos tomaron asiento a un lado de la mesa, dejando libres los asientos frente a ellos.

–Por favor, siéntense– Dijo Reiji, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Las seis obedecieron. Comenzaron a comer, con el único sonido de los cubiertos chocando llenando la habitación. Meiku miraba de reojo a los hermanos de vez en cuando, inspeccionándolos. Dayai les lanzaba miradas frías cada vez que sentía la mirada de alguno de ellos sobre ella. Yaiko simplemente comía e ignoraba a todos. Kenei comía mientras compartía una que otra mirada con uno de los hermanos. Maya y Dari miraban intrigadas a los seis chicos, apartando la mirada cuando las miraban. De repente, el cuchillo que sostenía Yaiko se resbaló de sus manos y por instinto Dari, que estaba a su lado, trató de tomarlo antes de que callera al piso, causándose un pequeño corte. Los seis chicos miraron a la chica con ojos brillantes.

–¡Lo sabía! –Dayai estaba de pie, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a los hermanos.

–¿Ya lo sabías? –Preguntó Meiku.

–Bueno, es algo obvio. –Dijo esta vez Kenei antes de seguir comiendo.

–En eso tienes razón– Dijo la rubia.

–¿Qué es lo que ya sabían? –Preguntó Kanato ladeando la cabeza

Las tres miraron a los hermanos. Se les hacía tan obvio todo eso…

–Vampiros–Dijo Dayai. –Ustedes son vampiros.

–Son tan obvios…–Meiku rodó los ojos

–Son como un libro abierto, a mi parecer. –Kenei sonrió más. – Además, si quieren mantener en secreto que son vampiros… Deberían decirle a él–señaló a Raito – que deje de mirarnos como un perro mirando un pedazo de carne.

–Y tu deberías dejar de actuar como uno –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Por mí no hay problema– se encogió de hombros – Por cierto, Dari, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Sí, solo es un pequeño corte– dijo mirándose el dedo índice, que tenía una pequeña gota de sangre, para luego acercarlo a su boca y lamer la herida. Aunque no pareciera, la verdad ardía bastante, así que lo mantuvo dentro de su boca desde entonces.

–Dari-nee-san… –Las voz dulce y preocupada de Yaiko llegó a los oídos de los presentes, que dirigieron su atención a la castaña. – ¿Duele?

–Solo un poco.

–Lo siento –La menor bajó la mirada, apenada.

–Está bien, no te preocupes.

–¿Podemos retirarnos? Al parecer, la cena no va a continuar. –Dijo amablemente Maya

–Claro que no –Ayato se puso de pie y miró a las chicas con una sonrisa –Sigo esperando a que reaccionen y salgan corriendo, intentando escapar.

–Eso no pasará– Dijeron la seis al mismo tiempo.

–No creo que nos vallan a hacer daño, la verdad. –Meiku sonrió mirando sus caras llenas de confusión. –Su padre me dio esto. –Sacó una carta de la nada y se la dio a Reiji. Este la abrió y leyó en voz alta, luego de haberla leído primero:

Hijos:

Nuevamente les escribo con la intención de aclarar unas cosas que seguro se están preguntando con respecto a la anterior carta. Pensarán, seguramente, que no tiene sentido nada de esto. Pero yo sé porque hago todas estas cosas.

También les advierto que, como dije antes, las chicas son especiales. Y no solo por el hecho de ser ideales para cada uno, sino porque (como ya se han dado cuenta a estas alturas) ellas no les temen, ni lo harán. Repito, son especiales.

Otro asunto que me gustaría tratar mediante esta carta es el hecho de cómo van a mantenerse "alimentados". No beberán la sangre de las chicas a la fuerza, ni tampoco pienso mandar a alguna chica cualquiera para que les sirva de alimento. Estoy seguro de que ellas mismas se ofrecerán a dar su sangre cuando les tengan confianza, lo que me lleva a abordar otro tema rápidamente. No las maltraten, no las fuercen a nada que no quieran, y como ya les he dicho, no las maten.

Att:

Karl Heinz.

–Ese viejo –Masculló Subaru molesto, recargándose en la silla y balanceándola

–Oigan, un momento. – Kenei se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda. Les dirigió a los hermanos una mirada firme–¿Por qué tenemos que darles nuestra sangre? ¿Y especiales en qué somos? ¿Y qué rayos es eso de que somos ideales para cada uno? –Parecía molesta, no sorprendida ni asustada ni confundida como las demás, sino molesta, y mucho. Luego añadió mascullando: – Además, no les daré mi sangre aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

–Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas… –Tomó la palabra Reiji – La carta dice que no poder tomar su sangre a menos que ustedes nos lo permitan, y estoy seguro que mis hermanos no harán nada en contra de lo que dice mi padre – los miró lanzándoles una advertencia. Estaban conscientes que desobedecer una orden de su padre era peligroso. – Son especiales porque, bueno, no se han asustado aún, y me encantaría saber por qué, pero será luego.

–¿Y eso de "ideales"? –dijo haciendo señas Dari, prestando más atención.

Reiji sonrió de lado, mirando a las seis chicas con malicia. Estaba seguro que lo que estaba a punto de decir las sacaría de quicio y por fin vería alguna expresión deliciosa en sus rostros. Así que, poniéndose en pie, dijo:

–Eso es porque se casarán con nosotros.

* * *

**Hola Hola! Como estan?**

**Bueno solo pasaba a decirles...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasado) Y AÑO NUEVO (adelantado)**

**Les subí unos días antes porque, bueno, me sentí con ganas de hacerlo, no podía esperar que leyeran y me dieran su opinión, así que...**

**Dejen sus REIVEWS diciendo que les pareció ;)**

**Y bueno, nada más... PÁSENLA GENIAAAL ESTE AÑO NUEVO**

**Nos leemos :)**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡¿Compromiso!

**Hola! Que tal chicas? **

**Bueno, quería disculparme por tardar tanto en subir, pero no sabía como escribir este cap. Ya tengo pensado todo para los siguientes caps, y serán mucho más largos, espero. (Yo soy de las que adoran un capítulo largo, espero que ustedes tambien :3 )**

**Y... Bueno, me disculpo tambien que sea corto ~ Como ya dije, se me dificultó un poco escribirlo XS Y tambien que sea tan fome :/**

**Ah, por cierto, En una semana masomenos entro al colegio y posss, trataré de subir lo más seguido que pueda. XD**

**Y bueno, ya las dejo leer XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_¡¿Compromiso?!_

Las seis estaban en la misma habitación donde habían estado esa misma tarde cuando llegaron, sentadas igual que cuando llegaron. Solo que no estaban tan tranquilas.

–Es que no entiendo. ¿Porque nosotras? ¡Hay un millón de chicas en la ciudad que son idénticas a nosotras! ¡Ni que fuéramos únicas! –Exclamaba exaltada Meiku.

–Si, tienes razón, pero tranquilízate. –Le dijo Dayai, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de calmarla, diciendo que de alguna manera saldrían de aquel problema. Mientras ella le decía cosas similares para tranquilizarla, otra explotaba furiosa, aunque simulándolo muy bien

–Así que…– Kenei apartó la mirada de sus manos y miró al segundo de los hermanos con ojos centelleantes– Nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta que a su padre se le ocurra hacer alguna boda, luego otra y otra hasta completar las 6 y nosotras quedarnos confinadas al encierro con ustedes en este lugar por el resto de nuestras, desde ahora, miserables vidas.

–Si desea ponerlo de esa manera, es correcto. –Le respondió Reiji, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Ah, bien. –Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y sonrió a los seis chicos. – Llegará un punto en el que se hartarán de nosotras, además de que yo no les voy a dejar para nada fácil eso de mantenerme encerrada, así que no puedo esperar a que se acabe este calvario y me mate alguno de ustedes.

–No creo que eso suceda. – Dijo nuevamente el pelinegro, haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro de la pelinegra y apretara los puños causando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

–Kenei-san… –Murmuró Dari, mirando preocupada a la pelinegra que salía hecha una furia del salón, después de lanzar una mirada de odio hacia los seis chicos presentes. En cuanto desapareció, miró a los vampiros. –No entiendo, ¿por qué no simplemente toman toda nuestra sangre y listo? Nos liberan de algo que no queremos a cambio de eso.

–Porque no podemos desobedecer a Karl Heinz. –Le respondió el mayor de los Sakamaki, que estaba recostado en uno de los sofás, aparentando estar dormido pero en realidad escuchando atentamente aquella conversación. – No es algo fácil de explicar y no les incumbe.

–Compromiso… –Repetía una y otra vez Maya, mientras miraba a su hermana, luego a los hermanos, y nuevamente a su hermana con sus ojos cafés desbordando sorpresa y un poco de histeria.

Dayai, al ver que la joven rubia estaba más calmada y menos enojada prestó más atención a la castaña a su lado. Se había sentado con las piernas recogidas, en posición fetal, y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Por supuesto, su hermana no pensaba en llegar a casarse hasta tener más de veinticinco y ahora le salían con que estaba comprometida a sus cortos dieciséis años. Además del hecho que estaba locamente enamorada de un joven un año mayor que ella y su hermana le había contado el sueño que tenía de llegar a casarse con aquel chico y tener una linda familia. Todos esos sueños se habían ido a la ruina con las simples palabras de aquel chico de ojos rojos.

–Vamos, todo irá bien, Maya. –La abrazó en cuanto el sollozo procedente de la aludida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta negó con la cabeza mientras secaba las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. –Shhh, no llores. Hemos pasado por cosas peores, esto no es absolutamente nada comparado con eso. –Los ojos de Dayai, que hasta el momento demostraban frialdad, habían cambiado drásticamente al ver a su hermana menor llorar silenciosamente, pero con dolor. Se levantó y los miró con aquellos ojos negros, antes desbordando amor, llenos de una frialdad que casi hizo estremecer a los hermanos. Nadie hacía llorar a su hermana y salía ileso. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y la obligó a levantarse, llevándola fuera de aquella habitación.

Dari, que hasta entonces había estado inmersa en una conversación en susurros con su hermana, se puso en pie y miró a los seis chicos presentes con los ojos demostrando su confusión.

–Será mejor que nos expliquen todo esto mejor, porque esto es serio. Es decir, puede que seamos insignificantes para ustedes, y que realmente lo seamos, pero a mí me importa lo que pueda pasar con ella– señaló a Yaiko. Cuando dijo las siguientes palabras, una increíble convicción reemplazó la confusión de sus ojos: – Y no permitiré que le hagan ningún tipo de daño. Ténganlo por seguro.

En seguida miró a Yaiko, quien se puso en pie y, antes de seguir a su hermana hacia la puerta, les dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a los seis hermanos. Ambas salieron del salón, dejando únicamente a Meiku con los Sakamaki, que la observaron atentamente, excepto Shu, hasta que levantó la mirada del suelo para mirar al frente, con los ojos perdidos.

–Vaya– Su cara era inexpresiva, mientras sus ojos azules parecían mirar a la nada. De repente, centró su mirada en los chicos presentes. Sonrió un poco irónica – ¿Disfrutaron de nuestras reacciones? Seguro que sí. Aunque ha sido una sorpresa, la verdad. Inclusive han logrado alterarme. –Los miró con desdén – Es una lástima que se les haya acabado la diversión, porque deben tener por seguro que esto no se quedará así.

Al terminar de hablar, se puso en pie y desapareció por la puerta por la que habían salido una a una las chicas. Los chicos se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde desapareció durante unos segundos. Algo les decía que esas palabras se cumplirían, que ellas de alguna manera se las arreglarían para hacerles la vida imposible desde ese momento.

–Esto será realmente interesante, ¿no lo crees Teddy? –Murmuró el de ojos violetas a su osito de peluche, saliendo para dirigirse a su habitación.

–Ah~ Esto será genial~ –Dijo con voz melosa el ojiverde, desapareciendo.

–Hmp, solo traerán problemas – Subaru salió rápidamente de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo, diciendo cosas como "Molestias" y "Problemáticas"

–Já, Ore-sama no dejará intimidar por unas simples humanas –Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación, dejando solos a los hermanos mayores.

–¿Qué crees que está planeando _él_? –Preguntó el rubio, abriendo sus ojos y mirando el techo

–No lo sé. Es bastante sospechoso que esté tan preocupado por la seguridad de estas chicas, es decir, nunca se había molestado en repetirnos o siquiera asegurarse de que no matáramos a nadie.

–También que dijera que son especiales, me parece que no es solo por el hecho de que no se asustaran. –Añadió el rubio.

–Trataré de investigar más sobre ellas. Te mantendré informado. –Reiji salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

Averiguaría de que se trataba todo eso, eso era seguro.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿No?**

**Bueno... *se larga a llorar***


End file.
